Legend of Zelda: The Lost Adventure!
by Rielence
Summary: Link just moved to Hyrule and meets a nice girl named Zelda. The two hit it off, but lack the time that most teens have for things like relationships.
1. Prologue

Link woke up to the blasting-soul-crushing sound of his alarm clock. It came to him every morning to bring the sorrowful news that another night of sleep has passed and now it's time for him to rip himself from bed yet again. He had been in Hyrlue for about two weeks now. He moved in during spring break, and this was his first day of school at Hyrule High.

He dragged himself down the stairs and limped to the refridgerator. No milk.

"Always wondered how orange juice tasted with rice crispies..." He stated sarcastically to himself.

After his fine dining experience, he put his new books into his backpack. The school mailed them to him during break. He looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go.

"...Shit." He mumbled to himself.

He had forgotten, the most important thing. The thing he had left a note for the night before. The thing that could make or break his highschool career before his very eyes in one day. Two words.

_**Shower, Deoderant.**_

** Why hello there sexy readers. And hello not sexy viewer. You know who you are. Okay that was mean. Anyway, welcome to my humble story. This is the prolgue to my little literature adventure. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll want me to go die. But before I go, just want you to know, there will be updates every Tuesday, and Friday. I know it's Monday, but this is the prologue! This is Rielence, signing off, peace bitches!**


	2. I'm No Good With Hot Women!

** _Hey everyone! Welcome to the first official chapter of this story. This was originally a completely different story, so that's why the reviews don't make sense. So. It's summer again, and I'm rev-in at full throttle story-wise. So, I'll do my part -writing- and you can do your part -reviewing each couple of chapters telling me how it's coming.- No time to waste, see ya all at the author's notes at the end!_**

****Link looked at the clock, fear in his eyes. How could he forget? He just stood there for a second, thinking to himself, just two words. _Humiliation, Tardy? Humiliation, Tardy? Smelling, Making a fool my myself for being late on my first day. Either way I lose, so which way should I lose? _

"Fuck it, I wanna smell nice!" Link shouted as he sprinted upstairs to get a shower and smell-good products.

**Hyrule High, 7:45 A.M. Mood- 15 minutes late, but sexy smelling.**

Link stormed into the building, all but sprinting through the hallways. He had to get to homeroom. He got to the door and basically fell through it to get in.

"And then the bokoblins were invaded by the-**"** **SLAM **"What in Hylia's name?" The teacher exclaimed at Link.

"Um... hi Mr. Teacher... sorry about the disrupting and all. But I woke up late, and this is my first day, and my parents are dead so you should give me mercy points before you slaughter me." Link tried to reason.

"_Mr. _Teacher? I'm a woman, and my name is Impa." The teacher boomed.

"**_Really?_**" Link questioned. She couldn't be. Those arms, those legs, the strong voice.

"If you don't want to get suspended before you even sit down on your first day, I suggest you take your seat." Impa stated.

"Yeah, that's probably best..."

Link scanned the room. Hm... Only one vacant seat. And it was next to. Oh no. A hot chick. No, not any hot chick. Probably the hottest chick to ever bless this school with her almost divine presence. Shit, he wasn't good with hot chicks. They were so attractive, and him? He was good looking enough, sure, but he was so bad at conversation.

He took his seat next to the girl, and saw her laughing with her hand over her mouth. Laughing, that was good. She thought he was funny. Or... she was laughing at him! Oh the tragedy! His life was a bad romance novel! He looked at her, and she smiled at him. He smiled back. Okay, this was going well.

"Zelda," He heard her whisper to him.

"Huh?" Link asked.

"My name, Zelda." She said again.

Oh, she had given him her name. This was the most important step for him ever. This would make or break his chances with her. She had trusted him with the most important information of her life. Her name. Without it, she is nothing. And without her, it is just a pretty word. Now was his chance. He had to share his name with her. To seal the deal of friendship. Wait, his name sucked though. Link? Really? Was his brother named Paper Clip? No, that wouldn't do. What about Axle? Or Xavier? Or Xander? Something with X's in it. X's are badass. Wait, he was getting to into this. She had to like him for him. Not for some awesome, sexually stimulating, name!

"Luke, no wait. Stan. What? Who the hell? LINK. My name is Link. A heh heh." Link rambled.

Zelda giggled again. Success!

"So what time's your lunch?" Zelda asked.

"I have 12:00 lunch. Best time in my opinion. You?" Link replied

"I've got 12:00 too! That's awesome!" She exclaimed.

"No talking!" Impa scolded.

"Sorry." The teenagers replied in unison.

Class went on for another 25 minutes, then Link went off to his Hyrule History class. After that was gym period. Link put on his gym shorts and T shirt and went in the gym. There, he saw a big line. He got into it and saw the gym teacher walk in.

"Now, today we're going to play a game of skill. This is a game that will separate the men from the boys. This game is a game of teamwork, friendship, integrity, intelligence, reflexes, and aim. This isn't even a game anymore really, more it is a way of life. A physical phenomenon. We, are going to play this game all semester, and then have a adornment at the end of the year. The winner, will get pride, and honor from the school. We. **ARE PLAYING DODGEBALL!**" The gym teacher explained.

"NOW! I WANT YOU ALL TO STAY IN LINE, ONES WILL GO TO THE LEFT SIDE OF THE GYM, AND TWOS WILL GO TO THE RIGHT! ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO..."

Link looked around, and saw Zelda. He needed to be on her team!

_Let's see here. She's, one two three four five people away from me. So should I stay? Or move to the right? Or stay? Holy crap. Oh no, oh no, oh no._

The teacher was right next to him now.

"One, two, one, two."

But he passed Link without deeming him a number. The teacher made it to the end of the line, and looked at Link, who was still there.

"Son, where do you wanna be?" He said.

"Um... why sir!?"

"You had this look of determination in your eye. Pick your allegiance. Not fair to appoint the best."

"Um... left side sir!" Link requested.

"So be it, PLAY BALL!"

_** Hey sexies! Back again. How'd you like it? Funny? Shitty? Horrible? You decide, rielence out.**_


	3. Not Them Them

Link walked over to his team's side. There, he saw his brothers in arms. There was a girl with bright green hair and a happy looking face. Next to her was a blueish greyish skinned girl with flaming red hair. And then there was a tanned, big breasted girl with red hair as well. Then, he saw a buff, red headed boy. And last, but better than the rest, was her. Zelda. The perfect name...

"Hey everyone!" Link exclaimed.

"Hey," They all responded.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S PLAY BALL!" The teacher screamed.

Link sprinted towards the center, aiming for the middle ball. Directly opposite of him was another grey skinned person, this one with white hair gelled up.

Link got to the ball first, and the boy grabbed the ball right next to it, raising his arm high to slam the ball down. Link looked up and realized that he was about to get hit, hard. He threw his ball and the two met each other mid air with a huge thump. The boy looked at him with a glare of hatred. And walked away. Link went for another ball. The white haired boy's ball slammed into the one Link was going for though, and Link found himself defenseless.

This was it. His life was over. His entire game flashed before his eyes. He had picked up a ball, and went for another. Oh why must the great die young!? He looked the boy in the eyes, and the ball slammed into his face. But before it hit the ground, a red haired boy sprinted in and caught the ball, then handed it to Link.

"Here ya loser, be careful." The boy joked.

Link gathered from team on team harassment that the white haired boy's name was Ghirahim, and the red headed boy's name was Groose. Zelda of course was on his team, along with a girl named Saria, and two other girls named Malon, and Midna.

As the game time raised, the arsanal of players diminished. Link found himself with only Groose and Zelda left. He looked at the opposing team, and saw that they were outmatched. They still had five players. Ghirahim, Demise, Majora, Veran, and Onyx. They all stood bigger and taller that anyone in the room, and were each a sight to behold. Onyx threw a ball at Groose, and it connected to his chest with a thump. With just Zelda left on his team, he stepped it up a notch.

He ran towards the middle, and grabbed a second ball. Veran threw a ball at him, but he deflected it with his, throwing one while she was shocked at his reflexes. Then, he targeted Onyx, who was the buffest man on the team. Onyx threw a ball, and Link blocked it. The ball was moving so fast, with such strength, and it smacked one of Link's out of his hands. Link found himself with only one ball left on his side in bounds. He ducked under Majora's ball, and caught Onyx's. He then threw it as hard as he could at Majora, effectively getting him out. It was just demise now, and They both threw one at Link at the same time.

He saw the balls coming, and it all slowed down. He felt something inside of him unlock, and he was moving at normal speed, while the balls were as slow as a snail. Not knowing what the hell was going on, he decided to concentrate on victory. He realized that he could catch both of them, but he had a more fun idea planned. He caught Demise's ball, and spun, slamming Ghirahim's out of the way. He felt so agile, so quick. He could to anything. Another ball came at him, slow as ever. He waited, and baclflipped over it. Catching the ball in mid air, throwing it at Ghirahim before hitting the ground.

Everyone stood there, dumbfounded. That was not a normal highschool trick. That would have taken life times to accomplish as flawlessly as he did moments ago. His team cheered, sprinting towards him and asking 'How's?' and praising him. He knew one thing for sure, Zelda was impressed.

**The next day, homeroom. Mood- Still curious of what happened the previous day.**

Link sat at his desk, barely paying attention to the lecture. All he could think about was gym. He wanted to move like that again. To impress his peers, and piss off the other team. Since his team won, they would play a different team. And the opponents from the previous day would face another losing competitor. Time flew and Link was already in gym before he knew it. Actually, a bit to fast. What was up with him these days?

"Students. You, and a select group of others, prospered yesterday. It was of the highest honor, and you were both amazing. You learned the basic discipline of the sport. You have prevailed, where others have fallen. You are the main faces, of dodge ball. The true representatives of the life style. There is no greater achievement you could receive in this gym. Now, you will compete, to see who the best of the winners are. This is no deciding round, these are merely practice for the tournament to come. Take your sides!" The gym teacher shouted.

Link walked to his side. This was great, no Ghirahim to bring him down. Just a fast- not so fast- game of dodge ball.

"Um, sir? We're short a player!" Someone from the other team shouted.

"Ah, yes. John is out sick today, I've assigned you a sub."

"Here I am!" Ghirahim sang, walking into the room.

"Oh brother." Link mumbled to himself, and Zelda giggled.

Ghirahim looked at Link, and smirked. He winked at him, and the teacher shouted for them to begin. Link cracked his fingers, and relaxed. Then, he concentrated. And time slowed. He walked towards the balls, and saw something shocking. Ghirahim was moving at full speed! Suddenly, the slowed time completely stopped. And Ghirahim walked up to Link.

"What's going on here?" Link asked.

"Oh, you'd like to know, wouldn't you? I'm not the one to tell you though. Just listen here and listen good. Your powers do not work on a being like me, you got that? I'm always watching you, and when they're not watching, I'll attack." Ghirahim threatened.

"They're not watching. They're frozen." Link stated, shocked.

"Not _them_, you idiot. _Them_, the colorful overseers. The magical maidens. They go by many names. But we're never alone. Well, _almost _never. I'm going to restart this game, and we're gonna play hard. Got that?" He questioned.

"Um.. yes." Link answered, scared.

Ghirahim grabbed a ball, threw it to Link, and grabbed one himself. He then returned time to its slower flow. He threw the ball at Groose, and it was the only thing other than the two men moving at full speed. Link jumped in the way, holding his ball to deflect it.

Groose looked at Link shocked. The ball was moving so fast, how could he have reacted to quickly. Link started to see everything move normally again. And his head began to ache. Ghirahim was moving at an incredible speed though. He smiled. And whispered,

"Drained yourself, weak scum."

That was the last thing Link heard, before falling into unconsciousness.

**I'm sorry guys. I said I'd have it up yesterday, but my beta reader had some technical problems, and I was waiting. I should've just uploaded it anyways like I am now. SO if this chapter is stupid, that's why. No beta reader. Peace out!**


	4. Wow! She Cares!

_**Hey everyone! Pretty weird stuff last chapter. More weird to come. Now, you have some splainin to do.. Where are all the reviews? I'm hurt. Lol. 400 views, and 3 reviews? For **_**realz? **_**That's bullshit if I've ever seen it! Lol. Not to sound ungrateful, but you really need to be reviewing. 400 views for only 3 chapters means that the story is good! And every review I've had has been so positive. But the sheer amount of them is somewhat discouraging. Not that I'm going to stop. **_**Hell No! **_**I've already given up on this story once, and this is the reboot of it!**__**But I just want some feedback. I'll stop bitching, but you don't even need to sign in to review. Just get to the bottom of the chapter, write anything, and hit submit. And **_**IT'S FREE! **_**What a bargain**_

**Location: School's Nurse Office. Mood: Out cold.**

Link woke up, dazed, in the school nurse's office. He was lying down on the bed, with an ice pack to his forehead. When he sat up to observe his surroundings, he heard someone say,

"He's up!"

He looked around, everything was blurry. But he could make out who was talking. A nice, sweet voice. It was Zelda's. The only question was, why was Zelda in the nurse's office? And why did she care if he was up. He had no time to ask, because Zelda and the nurse were already by his side.

"You really fell there Link." Zelda said, worried.

"What happened?" Link asked, seriously confused.

"Well, you pulled the fastest move of your life to block a ball, and while we were amazed; you fell to the ground, pale as paper. We all thought you were dead! But your heart was beating. The only one who _didn't _look surprised was Ghirahim. He walked up to you calmly, and carried you to the nurse's office." Zelda explained.

Link was shocked, Ghirahim? The creep with super powers? _He _carried him here? He shivered at the thought. But there was still the question.

"Why are _you _here then Zelda?" He asked her.

"I tried to tell her you were fine, but she insisted that she stayed, in case you needed something and I was busy. I told her that it wasn't necessary, but her mind was made." The nurse explained.

Zelda blushed, and looked at the floor.

"I.. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all." She explained.

Link blushed as well, she actually cared about him! But then his mind drifted to what Ghriahim had said to him. The three maidens? Who? His head hurt too much to think, and he flopped down on the bed. After school, he limped outside, only to see Ghirahim standing in the doorway.

"Be more careful with those powers Linky-Poo! You could've broken your neck with that fall!" He exclaimed.

"Fuck you. What's going on?" Link questioned.

"Link, it's all in front of you. _You're_-" Ghirahim tried to explain.

"Link!" A female voice interrupted.

"Huh?" Link asked, turning around.

It was his cousin, Naryu. He didn't understand why she was there; but he _was _happy to see her.

"We've been looking for you since we heard. We were coming into town to visit! Remember?" She asked, putting her arm on his shoulder.

Link stressed his brain for an answer. Then it came to him, through his headache.

"Oh yeah, from Termina. Sorry, headache." He explained.

She looked at him with a worried expression.

"Guess you hit your head harder than we thought. C'mon, Farore and Din are in the car. We're going to your house."

"Oh yeah, Farore and Din..." Link remembered.

"Um.. we were in the middle of something lady. Back off. _You _have no business here." Ghirahim stood in.

Naryu looked at Ghirahim fiercely. And after a second, she turned away and grabbed Link's arm, guiding him. Link could swear that her hair was a little bit messed up after that. And he didn't notice that cut on her cheek either. He knew something wasn't right...

His headache only got worse as Naryu continued to touch him. He kept remembering waves of information about his cousins. How could have he forgotten? But he didn't. He always knew about her. He just hit his head really hard. He got to the car and found his other two cousins. He hugged them, and asked how they had been. After they reunited, they drove to Link's house. He walked in, and offered his cousins drinks.

"My parents will be home soon, I'm sure that they'll be glad to see you!" Link shouted from the kitchen.

He brought them their beverages, and sat down. His headache got even worse, and he all but passed out. His cousins ran to him, and they all put their hands on his forehead. After that, he passed out.

Link woke up in the morning and saw his triplet relatives walk around, getting his stuff for him. They gave him his backpack, and also his breakfast. He asked what happened the previous night, and they explained.

"We just talked, and around ten you went to bed." Naryu explained, patting his hea_d._

_Oh yeah..._ Link thought to himself. _ I thought that I had passed out for some reason... Oh well._

Link grabbed his bag and walked outside. He got in his car and left his house behind him. He was so confused by everything then. He arrived at his school and walked in. When he entered his classroom, he revived a worried expression from Zelda. He sat down, and asked her what was wrong.

"Well, you never answered my 'Making sure you're not dead' calls, I saw you run into Ghirahim after school, and last but not least, you got into _their _when you left. I'm just worried about you." Zelda explained.

Link was taken aback. She cared? She called him the night before. But...

_That's impossible. I was awake until around eleven.. If she called, I certainly would have heard. And the girls would have woken me up if I was asleep. _Link thought to himself.

"What do you mean _their car_?" Link asked. "_They,_" He stressed, "happen to be my family."

Zelda sighed. _Is that what they told you? _She thought.

"Link, can I come to your house after school today?" Zelda asked him.

"Um.. ah... I mean! Sure, that's cool." He tripped over his own words.

Zelda laughed. He sure was cute alright. But that wouldn't save his life. She needed to tell him everything. Or Ghirahim would get him. And Ghirahim would kill him! Or worse. He _wouldn't._ She was going to tell him everything; because that's what the human race needed. She just wished that it didn't _always _have to be that way. She wished her hero could have rest. But as long as Ghirahim lives, Link lives too. Something was different though. This Link... he was different. He was awakening too early. Too quickly. And he had powers that she hadn't seen yet. She had awakened too, but she always did first.

And it destroyed her to break the news to him every time. That his life was the world's, _not _his.

**Location: Link's house. Mood: Mixed...**

Link walked into his house with Zelda. He was more nervous than anything. A _real girl. _In _his _house! And Zelda was looking out for _them._ Naryu walked in and saw Zelda there. She frowned. Link wondered why. But he felt a little shift. Like... Like time had stopped. But he hadn't tried to use his crazy powers since the gym the previous day. And it couldn't be Zelda. And it couldn't Be Naryu. Could it?

**Meanwhile, moments ago within the time bubble Naryu casted!**

"Oh, Zelda, please tell me you're not here to tell Link. We still have time!" Naryu reasoned.

"Really? It looks to me like Ghirahim is closer than ever! He needs to awaken now. Or else we'll _all _die. Except for you. But that's a given. Awfully quick of you to put our lives on the line when yours isn't on the table as well." Zelda stated.

Naryu started to glow, and blue light illuminated the entire room. Wind began to blow and Naryu's eyes shined a magnificent shade of sky blue. When she spoke to Zelda, her voice echoed and boomed.

"**Now you listen here. You little **_**goddess.**_" Naryu mocked her with the word 'goddess.' "**You may **_**have been **_**important; but we can manage without you. You're yesterday's news. I. Created. Everything! And I could destroy **_**you **_**easily. So how about you show your lord a little respect. Din and Farore aren't here for you right now. And I don't care what they think about me killing you. I'll scatter you so you can't be revived. And I will cease your reincarnation cycle. The world will not miss you. Now. Tell your boyfriend what he is. And do **_**not **_**mouth off again. You may be thousands of years old; but you're an infant.**" Naryu shouted into the mini goddess's face.

Zelda laughed, and pulled her hand up; dispelling all of Naryu's shiny magic. She then looked at Link.

"He's our only hope. And I believe," She said, putting her hand on his face. "this is the time that he'll win. I'm so tired Naryu. Ever since you three got involved, I've felt it! And I know. I just... know it. Kill me. But when he awakens... who will his next target be?" Zelda turned to Naryu.

The goddess laughed mockingly at Zelda. "_Me? _I'm the creator. Why would he kill me?"

"Because, you'd be a tyrant then. And killing all powerful lords is kind of in his job description. Now we can keep flexing our power, or we could just get on with saving the world. Ghirahim is the last person in existence that can revive Ganondorf. We've killed everyone else, so once he's dead, we win." Zelda explained.

Naryu calmed down, and realized that she had been to rash. She looked at Link, and sighed.

"Even if he can save everyone. He still has a thirst for adventure. That's why he was created. Will he be happy in the afterlife? Or should we just leave him to fight?" Naryu asked.

Zelda was shocked. Eternity, without Link? How would either of them make it?

"Naryu. I've lived so long. I... I just can't live without him. If you make him stay. Make me stay too." Zelda said, determined.

Naryu smiled, and nodded. "The decision will be made later. For now, just brief Link on everything. I'll be back." Naryu said,

**AND NOW! The exciting conclusion of the chapter! Enjoy! Yeah, Rielence hired a narrator! Brilliant? Huh?**

Naryu looked at Link, and smiled. Then she walked out of the room.

Zelda sat Link down, and began explaining.

"Link, you're really... special..."

_**Hey everyone! Rielence here! How are you this fine evening? Or afternoon? Not morning. Morning. Is an imposter! Anyway, like the chapter? Zelda's awakened! Link isn't! Naryu's here! And Din plus Farore in the mix as well! Wow! What a bargain! And all for the price of a review! Act now! lol**_


	5. In my mind

Zelda looked into Link's eyes. He seemed confused. She decided to elaborate.

"You see Link, you're not 17. You're too old to count. And the reason you've been able to do these amazing things you've been doing, is because you have all of your past skill stored into your soul. And you have been brought back this time, for the end of it all. This is the time, when you will defeat Ganon once and for all." Zelda stated firmly, hiding her feelings.

At the mention of the name Ganon, Link fell. His eyes closed, and his breathing slowing down. He could hear Zelda shout his name, and then it all went black.

** (Warning, the following sequence is written in first person present tense format. This is to put you in Link's shoes for a minute. When the sequence is completed, a similar print will show up to establish the ending of the segment. If you have a problem with the format, send all complaints to gofuckyourself , thank you for your time.)**

_I wake up hazed. What's going on? My head feels heavy, my body feels light, and I'm covered with some strange feeling. I seem to be lying face down in something. __**Water! **__That's it. I stand, looking at my surroundings. Where am I? _

_ "Hello," A voice echoes from a distance._

_ What?_

_ "Who's there?" I shout in the direction the voice came from._

_ "An oxymoron in itself really. For what I am, is contradictory to reality. I'm you." The voice says, and I can see him now._

_ He walks up to me, wearing these strange green clothes that- for some reason -give me a blast of nostalgia._

_ "And so am I," A younger voice says from another direction, walking towards me as well._

_ "And me." Another rang,_

_ "And me,"_

_ And me. And me. And me. And me. And me. And me. And me. __**And me. And me. And me. **_**And me. And me. And me. AND ME. AND ME. AND ME. AND ME.**

_ The voices continue, pelting my ears with the constant choir of myself talking. I clench my hand over my ears and curl up, in a childish attempt to get rid of the voices._

_ "What the hell do you want!?" I scream, finally breaking the ear hemorrhaging._

_ "Nothing. We simply have information." The main one explains._

_ Information? _

_ "Well, to be perfectly honest, the only information _**I **_want; it how to end this little fantasy!" I shout._

_ But I do want information. So much. Who are these people? What's wrong with Ghirahim? What was Zelda explaining? So I put up with it._

_ "In the beginning, there was nothing. And then, the golden goddesses came. __**Din. Farore. And Naryu. **__They were formed through raw energy building up in one specific spot, until there was an explosion. You humans like to call this, T__**he big bang. **__But the big bang did not create everything. It simply __**created **__the beings that eventually created everything. Once the Golden Goddesses were "born", they saw an entire blank canvas. Reality. They made the sky, the earth, and everyone inhabiting it. And they made you, child. But alas, with goodness, comes evil. They coexist. Along with the Golden Goddesses, came another form. __**Demise. **__No, he isn't named after the word. The word is after him. He is all that is evil. And I, am the one who defeated him. And so are you." He begins._

_ What?_

_ "You are me. And I, am you. I am the first you. I am the one who started this chain of destruction. I am older than you can count. And I am trapped in the subconsious of a teenage me. Just please, be reasonable and believe me."_

_ Reasonable is __**believing **__this crap? Sign me out._

_ "I... do."_

_ What!? Link! Get with the program!_

_ "That is because deep within, you remember. Everything."_

_ Okay. That was weird._

_ "You're running out of time, so let's cut this short. Your name is Link. You own no last name. You don't have parents. You never do. They give you away at birth. Or die during birth. Or die shortly after. And you are the Hero of Time. And this is it. The end. You need to-"_

_ I feel something, powerful. Tearing at me. I can't stay. Not now. I'll be destroyed. Just. Listen. Hard! I ca hear words, but they aren't loud enough to understand. Wait..._

_ "Remember. At least the basics."_

_ And with that. I'm awake._

**(Greetings, how many of you skipped that? Prepare to be horribly confused.)**

Link woke up hours later on his couch. As he sat up to observe his surroundings, he noticed his cousins and Zelda all in the room. They didn't seem to see that he was awake, due to the fact that they were talking about him. He listened to them closely, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What I'm saying Zelda, is that you jumped the gun. We've never tried to awaken him this young before! He's 15 years old. When he awakens at this age, it's always bad. And it's at dire situations. Like the time where he had to resucue his sister. He forced it. And after his adventure, he blacked out for days on end before he was okay again. All of that memory and power can't simply be shoved into his body like a vacation suit case! It takes time." Naryu scolded the young goddess.

"You think I don't know that? It was a mistake. But when you think about it, it's now or never. We don't have much time to spare here. He needed to find out earlier, but you put it off. Ganon. Is. Rising. And we can't stop it. Not alone." Zelda reminded the goddesses. "We need him. And we need him ready. So we can sit here and complain about how he isn't ready, or do something about it!" Zelda's voice seemed to boom throughout the room with those last words.

"Do I have a say in all of this? Because you all have some explaining to do." Link said, standing up to the four goddesses.

They all turned to him, shocked at his state of consciousness.

"Link, you need to understand." Zelda started.

"No, the only thing I need to understand, is what the hell is going on here!" He exclaimed.

Before any questions the poor kid had were answered, they were all interrupted by the window behind Link shattering. He heard a horribly creepy laugh following with Ghirahim jumping into the room through the late window.

"It's closing time!" He shouted at them.

"You really have gone mad," Naryu chuckled to herself.

"Oh really? Cause I think it's time Link and I had some alone time together? Could you leave?" The Demon Lord joked.

"Are you an idiot?" Din questioned.

"That wasn't me asking." He said, smirking.

He stabbed himself in the chest with his hand, grabbing a handful of blood from the wound. He proceeded to draw some strange symbol on the wall.

"No!" The three goddesses shouted.

"Oh, yes!" He replied.

He smacked the symbol with his hand, emminating a bright light, causing the four holy ones in the room to vanish. Leaving Link alone.

"Are they...?" Link asked, shocked.

"Dead? I wish!" Ghirahim replied. "But we do have that little alone time I was oh so longing for!"

"I'm not sure if I should grab a condom or a knife.." Link mumbled to himself.

"Either is fine, you'll get fucked up either way." He laughed to himself, lunging to Link.

"Now, let's talk. How much have those _abominations _told you?" He asked Link.

"What? They were rambiling on about _something._ God knows what!" Link answered.

"God?" Ghirahim questioned. Then he laughed. "Guess again. Those are _goddesses! _And they're here to convert you."

"To what?" He asked, confused.

"The bright side. So boring. You can see everything. Takes away from the mystery. But that's beside the point. I'm not here for _you." _He grinned. "Yet.." He whispered to himself. "I'm here you this!"

Ghirahim threw Link to the ground, and turned the lights on full blast. When he could see the teenager's shadow, he leaned in and grabbed it right out of its position. He laughed to himself, and shouted to Link while leaving,

"I'll get _many _uses from this! Thank you!"

Link simply sat there, not sure what had just happened. But he seemed... pure. And for some reason, lighter. Not in the brightness category, he literally felt like he weighed less than before. Within the minute he left, the four goddesses slammed back into the house, full of rage.

"What did he do to you?" Din shouted, running to the nearly unconscious Link.

"Nothing... I think." Link answered.

Naryu scanned the area while Farore fixed the broken window. Zelda walked up to him and felt his ribs. Yep, one of them was broken by the demon. She sighed and placed both hands on his chest, healing the wound. Or at least... she meant to. Link shouted out in pain, falling back to the ground he was attempting to free himself from. Din looked at the younger goddess, shocked.

"What did you attempt?" She asked,

"To fix his ribs..." She answered sheepishly.

"Well you only went and broke the others! Goodness.." Din scolded, fixing the damage made worse by Link's holy love interest.

"Well, I am new ya know! I'm not used to doing all of these things. You could've fully awakened me up front." Zelda retalliated.

"We already told you Zelda," Naryu started, walking over to them. "You're old. Much older than Link. And much more powerful. It was a risk to attempt to awaken him fully, with you, it'd be a death sentence. Your body would explode from all of the sudden energy."

Zelda sighed, and looked at Link, clutching his chest, trying to not cry in front of immortal beings. She chuckled to herself, he always could do that to her.

"So Link, did he try anything? Anything at all?" Din asked.

"No, he really didn't. He threw me against the wall, broke a rib of mine, and then laughed before leaving."

"Oh my..." Farore whispered, walking towards the group. "Link, is it a trend to not have a shadow these days?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Well, your shadow is missing." She stated in a worried tone.

Link looked down at the floor. The lights were on. And he was at the angle where a shadow _should _show up.

"Please tell me that's somehow good news?" Link asked.

"No, it means that we're all in very big trouble.." Din mumbled to herself.

"Can anybody tell me what the hell is going on?" Link asked, seriously pissed off.

"Do you think it matters now?" Zelda asked,

"What do you mean?" Link responded.

"We can't explain. It'll all come to you. Soon enough. You already know that you're the only one who can save us. And we need you now, more than we ever had."

"And believe me kid," Din began. "That's a hell of a thing to say, if you knew all that you've done in the first place. You'd be seriously freaked out right now. All we can tell you, is to not block the voices out. They have information that you need. Listen closely; they might just tell you what you need to survive."

Not sure what to do, Link just sat there on the floor while the three goddesses left him and Zelda alone. She walked up to him and sat next to him, grabbing his hand in hers. He welcomed the sensation.

"I know that it's hard Link. I really do. To tell ya the truth, I'm not fully awakened either. I found out about all of this about two days ago. I'm not that much farther away from where you are. It's hard, and you feel like your head is being slammed with a hammer, but it gets better. And if it means anything, I'm here with you along the way." Zelda said smoothly to Link, smiling at him.

He looked at her and she leaned in to hug him. She squeezed him tight, then released him; getting up to leave the house.

"Zelda," Link said to her, looking up from the ground.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Who are you? To me?" He asked, wondering what they had.

Zelda blushed a bit, and looked away. Link got curious.

"We're good friends." She said, before walking out of the house.

She didn't feel like she should explain certain memories she had of them... _being friends _to him quite yet. He'd get them eventually. Until then, she would wait.

**LATER!**

Link walked into the school building. He hadn't seen his cousins, wait- not cousins, that's gonna take some getting used to...- since they vanished. As he went down the hallway, he saw the people staring at him. Yeah, he did look like a wreck. No sleep, thrown against a wall, being scared shitless, the goods. He sat down in homeroom and briefly afterwards, Zelda joined him. Their innocent banter seemed like... well... innocent banter.

"Hey Link, how are you handling?" She asked.

"Ya know, stomach hurts." He replied.

"That's rough. How'd ya sleep?"

"Didn't. A bit too bright in my house." He joked, seeing as there were goddesses in his home.  
"That's a shame." She stated plainly.

Just then, Ghirahim walked into the room, Link stiffened at the sight of him. He walked right up to Link, and sat himself in the seat to the left.

"Am I about to die?" Link asked, petrefied.

"Relax," Zelda calmed Link down. "He can't do anything to us here. The school is loaded with symbols and spells that limits his powers to all but nothing. He can barely stop time to chat with you."

"So you _were _aware then?" Ghirahim asked, almost bored.

"Of course I was."

"Well, these ropes cannot bind me forever Zelda, be warned. I'll find them, and erase them from existing. Then... oh ho then." He seemed to be dreaming.

"Oh really?" She challenged him.

"Yes, really. If you're so powerful, why not kill me now?" He questioned.

"You know I can't. My powers are limited here as well. This is netural ground. If I knew where you went after school..." She wandered off into her own thoughts.

"Girls, Girls, Girls!" Link interrupted. "You're both pretty. Stop showing off, and at least to pretend you're not plotting to end each others lives for this one period. Please?"

Ghirahim actually laughed, and Zelda just looked at her book.

The rest of the day went on without much incident.

But Link knew that they were all on the edge. And something big was about to happen. He could just feel it. Call it... hero instinct...

_**A/N: I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Writer's block. This chapter was supposed to be three times as long and come out about three weeks ago! But with a broken computer, and a lack of inspiration... the works. I'm sorry. Let's see if we can get 6 reviews before the next chapter! It'll be faster than this one. I promise!**_


End file.
